Zaduśny Zdech
Zaduśny Zdech (ang. Smothering Smokebreath) — małych rozmiarów smok, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna. Wygląd Zaduśny Zdech przypomina nieco Koszmara Ponocnika. Posiada dwie pary łap i jedną skrzydeł, długi ogon, krótkie, wygięte szpikulce i długie zęby. Głowa jest stosunkowo duża, przypomina maskę. Dotychczas smoki z tego gatunku pojawiły się w kolorze szarym, ale nie jest wykluczone, że istnieją też w innych kolorach, ponieważ są to niezwykle rzadkie stworzenia. Siedlisko i dieta Zaduśne Zdechy zamieszkają w grupach jaskinie na Skręćkarczych Bagnach. Są bardzo terytorialne. W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies okazuje się także, że zamieszkują wulkany. Podobnie jak inne smoki, Zaduśne Zdechy żywią się mięsem i nienawidzą węgorzy. Według gry Wild Skies kochają baraninę i kraby. Zachowanie i tresura Zaduśne Zdechy są bardzo podstępne. Przebywają i atakują w grupie, tworząc wokół siebie chmurę maskującego je dymu. W tym stanie kradną metalowe i błyszczące przedmioty i zabierają je do swoich gniazd w celu obrony przed większymi smokami. Zaduśny Zdech jest smokiem zdolnym do wytresowania. Można zdobyć jego zaufanie, dając mu jego ulubiony przysmak - mięso. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Zdechy tworzą dymZaduśne Zdechy słyną z wytwarzania mgły, której używają do maskowania się. Nie zioną ogniem, lecz ekstremalnie gorącym powietrzem, które mocno przypomina płomienie. Zaduśne Zdechy słyną z tego, że kradną wszystkie metalowe przedmioty, do budowy domów. Słabości Nie wiadomo dokładnie, jakie słabości mają Zaduśne Zdechy. Jako że są małe, są łatwym łupem dla większych drapieżników, dlatego też bronią się przed nimi, tworząc metalowe gniazda. Jak inne smoki, może być prawdopodobnie kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha. Historia Zaduśne Zdechy pojawiają się w odcinku Skręćkarcze Bagna, kiedy Czkawka dostaje wiadomość o skarbie przeznaczonym dla niego. Wyrusza wraz z przyjaciółmi na bagna, gdzie znajduje się statek, który miał dostarczyć skarb, lecz został zaatakowany. Na bagnach bohaterowie trafiają na stado Zaduśnych Zdechów, które chcą zagarnąć metalową skrzynkę ze skarbem dla siebie. W końcu przyjaciele uciekają z powrotem na Berk i przeganiają smoki. Grupa Zaduśnych Zdechów pojawiła się w na krótko w odcinku specjalnym Book of Dragons, po tym jak Pyskacz otwiera książkę. Są w prawym górnym rogu, tuż za bardzo dużym, szarym smokiem. Zaduśne Zdechy pojawiają się ponownie w odcinku Kto mgłą wojuje.... Trafiają na Berk, podążając za Johannem Kupczym, który zabrał sporą część z ich dobytku ze Skręćkarczych Bagien. Zabierają cały metal wikingów z Berk, przez co są osłabieni i bezbronni. Sytuację wykorzystał Dagur Szalony, który zaatakował Wandali, jednak jego armia została pokonana, a flota zatopiona, ponieważ jeźdźcy zwabili Zaduśne Zdechy nad statki, by je zniszczyły. Zaduśny Zdech pojawia się także w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, w której, podobnie jak inne smoki, można go wytresować. Znaleźć go można na Wyspie Lawowych Prostaków. School of Dragons W grze School of Dragons Zaduśny Zdech jest jednym ze smoków do kupienia. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemsów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Został on powiększony aby można było na nim normalnie jeździć. Rise of Berk Znane Zaduśne Zdechy *Zaduśne Zdechy z odcinka Skręćkarcze Bagna *Zaduśne Zdechy z odcinka Kto mgłą wojuje... *Zaduśny Zdech z gry Wild Skies *Zaduśny Zdech z gry Rise of Berk *Zaduśny Zdech z gry School of Dragons Ciekawostki *Zaduśny Zdech jest podobny do nietoperza i sroki - mieszka w jaskiniach i w dużych grupach (jak nietoperz) i lubi zbierać błyszczące przedmioty, z których buduje swoje gniazdo (sroka). *Jest on podobny do Straszliwca Straszliwego, ponieważ również podróżuje w grupach i jest niewielkich rozmiarów. *W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jako piskle jest dużo większy niż dorosły. Zobacz też en::Smothering Smokebreath es::Extinguehumo ru:Дымодышущий душитель Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk